Please love me
by horselover22
Summary: Mary goes to spend the summer at pemberley. there she meets colonel fitwilliam. will it lead to love?
1. Chapter 1

Please Love Me

Chapter 1

A young woman of nineteen years of age looked into the mirror. She didn't think she looked beautiful or pretty. Her hair was black and straight. It had no curls, bounce, or life to it.

Her name is Mary Bennett. Her whole life she had been told she was plain. Her father and mother expected her to be a spinster the rest of her life.

But Mary just wanted a gentleman to notice her. To possibly love her for whom she is.

A loud screech took Mary out of her thoughts. "Mary, Mary!", "Where are you?" screeched Mrs. Bennett.

Mary sighed and called, "coming mother." She opened the door and cautiously walked down the stairs. She found her mother at the bottom of the stairs all excited.

"Yes, mother."

"Mary, Lizzy invited you to stay at Pemberley for the summer. That's thoughtful of her. Maybe now you can find a husband and not have to live with us the rest of your life. Think of my poor nerves."

Mary listened to her mother ramble on about her finding a husband. She couldn't take another minute. So she said, "Alight mother, I will go stay with Lizzy for the summer."

Mrs. Bennett just smiled and said, "Start packing your trunks, you are leaving in five days."

Mary said ok and walked away, but not before she said under her breath, "it will give me some peace and quiet for a few months." Little did she know how much of a roller coaster her feelings and heart would go through in the next months.

**This is my first fanfic. Tell me what you think. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the short chapter before. I was just getting the story started. Thank you for the reviews. It means a lot to me. Ok on to the next chapter. ENJOY!**

Chapter 2

The five days leading up to Mary's departure to Pemberley went by faster than Mary expected they would.

That morning she was helped into the waiting carriage by Mr. Bennett. When she was safely in he said, "We will miss you Mary. Have fun with Lizzy and her family."

"I will miss you too. I promise to write."

Mrs. Bennett went up to the carriage window and said, "When you come back make sure you have a gentleman with you. If you don't then I don't know what we will do with you."

Mary looked at her mother and didn't know what to say. Kitty saved her by screaming, "Mama, why can't I go! I am way prettier than Mary! It's not fair."

"Catherine Marie Bennett!" yelled her father.

Kitty spun around to stare at her father in shock. When she closed her mouth he continued, "You were not invited, Mary was. Even though Mary is not a beautiful as most women on the outside, she has beauty on the inside. That is what counts."

He turned around to face Mary and smiled. "Have fun child and we will see you soon," he said.

Mary stared and said, "Bye. See you soon papa." With that said the carriage started to move away from Lounghbourne.

Mary's thoughts were a jumble mess. She didn't know whether to be mad at her mother or proud of her father for standing up for her. When she remembered what her mother said to her about coming home with a gentleman and if she didn't then there would be no hope for her.

Tears started to form at the corners of her eyes. She wiped them away with the back of her hand and drifted into a fitful sleep.

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody. Thanks for the reviews. The words in italics are a dream.**

Chapter 3

"_Mary I love you, will you be my wife?" asked the handsome gentleman._

"_Yes, I will. I love you too." cried Mary._

_The gentleman smiled _and all of a sudden a jolt broke Mary out of her dream. She sat up and looked out the window. They had finally reached Pemberley.

Mary had never seen anything so beautiful. The grounds were covered in bright colors of flowers. The estate was breathtaking. Mary thought she was looking at something right out of a book.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the footman opening the carriage door. He helped her out and once she was safely out, Mary got an up close view of Pemberley.

Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam Darcy were waiting on the top step of the house. Elizabeth ran to her sister and gave her a quick hug. "How was your journey, Mary?"

"Fine. Thank You."

Mr. Darcy walked down the steps and put his arm around his wife's waist. He smiled at Mary and welcomed her to his home.

Mary had never seen her sister so happy. She hoped one day someone would look at her like that. With love shining in his and it would be only for her.

Mr. Darcy broke the silence. "Why don't we go get you settled Mary. I'm sure you are tired from your long journey."

"Yes, actually I am."

Mary followed Lizzy and William into the house. "Mary follow me and I will show you to your room," Lizzy said. Mary followed her sister up the stairs to a room at the left of the hallway.

When Elizabeth opened the door, Mary couldn't believe her eyes. It was the most beautiful room she had ever seen. The walls were light blue and the four poster bed had more pillows on it than she had ever seen.

Elizabeth looked at her sister's face and laughed. "This is not the only room in the house that you'll like. Maybe when you get rested up, you can check out the library. I know how much you love to read."

When Mary looked at her sister, her face all lit up. "I can't wait to see the library."

"I knew you wouldn't be able to wait. How about you rest up and come down to dinner? It is in an hour."

"All right. See you in an hour."

Lizzy gave her sister one more quick hug and shut the bedroom door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After Mary had rested up for a while, she walked to the window and looked out. The flowers were in full bloom. There were roses, daisies, and lilies. Mary turned around when there was a knock on her door.

Mary walked to the door and opened it. A maid came to tell her dinner was ready to be served. Mary thanked her and headed to the dining room.

Lizzy and William were already waiting for her to join them. She sat down across from Lizzy. Lizzy asked, "Mary how is the family doing?"

"They are all fine. I know papa misses you and Jane very much. The house just isn't the same without you two."

"How's Kitty? Is she still flighty like Lydia?"

"She isn't as bad now that Lydia's married." Everyone knew that Lydia had married Mr. Wickman the year before. They were currently expecting their first child in August.

"Well, at least she doesn't have Lydia to influence her." Lizzy exclaimed.

"Yes, that is definitely a good thing," Mary declared.

They fell into a comfortable silence until dinner was over. "Why don't we head to the drawing room? Mary would you like to play on the on the piano?" Lizzy asked.

"Yes, I think that is a great idea, dear." William said.

Mary quietly stated, "I would love to play a song or two for you. I hope you enjoy them."

"I'm sure we will," Lizzy said.

They got up from the table and made their way to the drawing room. Mary took a seat at the piano and started playing a sweet tune.

She was so engrossed in the song that she didn't notice the gentleman enter the room.

The gentleman in question had never heard anything so beautiful. He didn't want to walk further into the room and disturb the music being made by the lady.

When the song was over, Mary looked up into the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. They were a mixture of chocolate brown and a hint of honey. She couldn't turn herself away from them.

Lizzy and William looked up at the doorway. William exclaimed, "Richard we didn't expect you till next week!"

Richard broke the spell bound stare and turned to William, "I got leave a little early. So I thought I would come and surprise you."

"It's good to see you again Richard," Lizzy stated.

"May I introduce Mrs. Darcy's sister. Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam this is Miss Mary Bennett." William said.

"Mary this is my cousin Colonel Fitzwilliam."

Colonel Fitzwilliam looked at Mary and bowed. "It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Bennett." He said as he kissed the back of her hand. His lips were soft and gentle. Mary's heart sped up and she felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Likewise, Colonel Fitzwilliam." Mary stammered and curtsied.

"May I say Miss Bennett that I have never heard anything so beautiful played on the piano. May I be so bold and ask you to play another song?"

Mary blushed and quietly replied, "Thank you. I will certainly play another song since you requested it."

"Splendid," Colonel Fitzwilliam replied and moved to take a seat next to his cousin. All he wanted to do was watch music flow from the hands of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Mary sat at the piano and started to play. She put her whole heart and soul into the performance. Towards the end she looked up into his eyes again. He was watching her play with a wide smile on his face.

"That was absolutely spectacular," Colonel Fitzwilliam said without ever breaking eye contact.

"Thank you." Mary said.

At that moment the maid came in with tea. "Thank you Alice." Lizzy said. Lizzy stood up and started pouring tea for everybody. After tea, Lizzy suggested they turn in for the night. "I suspect you are rather tired Mary from your long journey. The same is probably true about you Richard."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Mary said while trying to hold back a yawn.

"I think I'll turn in too," Richard said. "Good night Elizabeth, Fitzwilliam, and Miss Bennett." He said while looking into Mary's eyes.

"Good night Colonel Fitzwilliam." Mary replied bowing her head.

"Good night everybody. See you in the morning." Lizzy and William replied together.

Mary headed up the stairs and noticed that Colonel Fitzwilliam's room was next to hers. She knew that he would be in her dreams tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

Chapter 5

Mary was waked up the next morning by the sun shining through the window. She got out of the comfortable bed and walked to the window. Today was going to be a beautiful day.

A knock sounded on the door. Mary moved to open it. It was the maid Alice. "Miss Bennett, Mrs. Darcy sent me to assist you in getting ready this morning."

After Alice finished, Mary thanked her and walked down to the dining room. Lizzy and William were just sitting down to breakfast. "Help yourself to whatever you like Mary."

Mary walked to the breakfast buffet and grabbed a couple of items. "Is Colonel Fitzwilliam up yet?" Mary questioned.

"He is now." Colonel Fitzwilliam stated from the doorway. Mary looked up into his smiling face and blushed. She had never been so bold before. She didn't know what had come over her.

Colonel Fitzwilliam filled a plate with food and sat across from Mary. While Mary ate, Colonel Fitzwilliam couldn't take his eyes of her face.

Mr. and Mrs. Darcy shared a knowing look. It was the same way William looked at Elizabeth when they first met. They had never seen Richard so interested in a woman before. They would do everything they could to further the romance that was blossoming.

"I have to take care of a few important business matters this morning. Richard, you don't have to wait for me." Mr. Darcy smiled, "Why don't you show Miss Bennett the grounds?"

Colonel Fitzwilliam looked at his cousin and then Mary. "Well Miss Bennett, will you accompany me on a walk?"

Mary looked at Colonel Fitzwilliam and smiled. "That would be wonderful. Lizzy will you join us?"

Lizzy smiled and replied, "No, I have to talk to Mrs. Reynolds about the supper menu, but you to can go enjoy yourselves. I will see you at lunch."

"Well I guess it is just you and me." Colonel Fitzwilliam smirked.

"I guess so."

Colonel Fitzwilliam stood up and motioned for Mary to join him. She put her arm in his and walked outside. They strolled in the gardens for a while in silence. Just enjoying being outside and with each other. Colonel Fitzwilliam broke the silence. "What do you like to do for fun Miss Bennett?"

Mary was silent for a moment for before replying. "I love to read, play the piano, and be outside on a beautiful day, like today."

Colonel Fitzwilliam looked at Mary in surprise. "You don't enjoy social gatherings or balls? I thought all young ladies did."

"No, I don't enjoy being around so many people and I don't like to dance."

"Well, if we ever go to a ball, will you save me the first set for someone like me?"

She looked up at him in utter astonishment. When he saw her face he asked soberly, "You don't think I would ask you for a dance?"

"Well no. No one has ever asked me to dance. Well, except my father, but he was just being nice."

"Who would not want to dance with a beautiful lady such as you?"

"No one thinks I am beautiful or even pretty. They all say, 'I am plain and will never find a husband.'"

Colonel Fitzwilliam turned to face her and tilted her head so she was looking him in the eyes. "I think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met."

Mary's heart rate and breathing sped up. She didn't know what to make of these new feelings. "No one has ever said that to me. I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. Just know that it is true."

He broke eye contact and they continued on their walk. Around lunch time they decided to head in.

Elizabeth Darcy finished her talk with Mrs. Reynolds and was currently looking out the window. Mary seemed at ease talking to Colonel Fitzwilliam and seemed to be enjoying herself. Lizzy knew that Mary had never opened up to a gentleman before. She usually was shy and reserved.

"Elizabeth," whispered William.

"Fitzwilliam," yelled Elizabeth turning around. "You scared me."

"If you weren't so engrossed at what was going on outside, you would have heard me approach," he teased.

"Well, you shouldn't frighten me like that," she teased back.

He kissed her soundly and turned toward the window. "How are Richard and Mary getting along?"

"Richard looks to be quits taken with Mary. But I think she is shocked that someone like Richard would be showing an interest in her."

"I must say, that it is a bit surprising. Being a second son of an Earl he has to marry well."

"Not if he falls in love. I know Mr. Darcy that you gave up money and connection for love." His wife said as she looked up at him affectionately.

William locked eyes with his wife and replied, "I'm glad I did. I wouldn't trade this life with you for all the money in the world."

"Well someone else will be sharing this life with you." Elizabeth replied.

"Oh, and who might that be?"

She leaned up and whispered in his ear. His face was blank for a moment before he shouted, "I'm going to be a father!"

He picked Lizzy up in his arms and spun her around. "William put me down."

He put her down gently on her feet and replied, "I love you Elizabeth."

"I love you too."

As the kissed ended, Elizabeth turned serious. "How would you feel about Richard and Mary getting married?"

"Richard can marry any woman he chooses. If he falls in love with Mary, and she with him, and they decide to marry, then I give them my congratulations."

"I want them both to be happy."

"That is what I want too, dear. Now how about we go for a walk in the gardens and tell them our news and then come in for lunch."

"That sounds great. I could use a bit of fresh air."

"Me too." William said as they walked out the door to find Richard and Mary.

They found Mary and Colonel Fitzwilliam and told them their news. They congratulated Lizzy and William on their happy news and then came in for lunch. After lunch they decided to show Mary the library.

"I can't wait! Come on, let's go!" Mary squealed and quickly looked down ashamed.

"Well, Miss Bennett, by that squeal I'd say you would like to go now." Colonel Fitzwilliam replied with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes, Colonel Fitzwilliam, I would like to see the library now." Mary replied more seriously, but she couldn't hold the wonder out of her tone.

**That is where I end the chapter. Remember to review. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Colonel Fitzwilliam led the way up to the library. Mary following close behind. She was so excited that she had a hard time stopping herself from running up the stairs.

Colonel Fitzwilliam stopped at the library door and turned to Mary and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yes, I can't wait. Open the door already!" Mary excitedly replied.

"Alright, alright." He laughed.

Once he opened the door, Mary stepped inside and stared around in open astonishment. Colonel Fitzwilliam turned to look at Mary and chuckled. "How do you like Pemberley library so far?"

She turned to him with happiness and wonder written on her face. "It's wonderful. I have never seen so many books, not even in the bookshop back home."

He chuckled and replied, "Well, don't just stand there all day. Go pick out a book to read."

"Are you going to pick one out too?"

"I have one I have to finish, but I will stay and read it in here."

Colonel Fitzwilliam sat with his book open on his lap but he was not reading. He was too busy watching Mary. She seemed so fascinated looking at the different books. He thought she looked like a kid in a candy store for the first time.

When she started working towards him with a book in her hands, he lowered his eyes back to his book. He didn't want to be caught staring. She took her book and sat down next to him.

Mary tried to concentrate on the page in front of her but she was all too aware of the gentleman next to her. Mary turned to Colonel Fitzwilliam and asked if he read often. He replied that he did when time allowed. They spent the rest of the afternoon discussing books, music, and other stuff.

They didn't realize what time it was until Lizzy came in and asked if they had fallen asleep. She told them supper was ready.

"I guess we didn't realize how fast the afternoon went by." Colonel Fitzwilliam replied.

"Well come on, you must be hungry." Lizzy replied cheerfully.

Mary and Colonel Fitzwilliam got up and followed Elizabeth down to the dining room. After supper, Lizzy declared she was tired and would turn in early.

"Goodnight darling," William said before he kissed her. "I will be up soon."

"Goodnight everyone," Lizzy said yawning.

Mary, William, and Colonel Fitzwilliam retired to the drawing room. William and Colonel Fitzwilliam sat down and started reading. Mary went and sat at the piano. They spent the rest of the evening reading and listening to Mary play.

The next morning at the breakfast table, the footman came in with the morning post. "Lizzy, I have a couple of letters here you might like to read."

Elizabeth took them from her husband and started reading. "They are from Jane and Georgiana."

"Oh, Jane is expecting a child in November!" Lizzy smiled.

"That's wonderful. Your children will be able to be best friends growing up." Mary said.

"And pray what news from Georgina?"

"She will be here by the end of the week. We better get her room ready."

"I will talk to Mrs. Reynolds."

The end of the week came and they were all awaiting the arrival of Georgiana. Around ten they heard a carriage pull up. The footman announced, "Miss Georgiana."

"Georgie," Lizzy exclaimed as Georgiana came through the door."

"Lizzy," Georgiana said as she hugged her brother and sister.

Lizzy turned toward Mary and said, "Georgie, this is my sister Mary. Mary this is Georgiana."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Bennett."

"Likewise, but please call me Mary."

"Only if you call me Georgiana or Georgie."

"Georgiana, Lizzy told me that you play the piano. Could you please play the piano for us?" Mary asked.

"Of course, only if you'll play will play with me later?" Georgie asked.

"Yes, I would love to play a duet with you."

Georgiana went over to the piano and started playing a song they could dance to. William went over to Elizabeth and asked, "May I have this dance?"

"Yes you may sir." Elizabeth replied as she was led to the middle of the room.

Colonel Fitzwilliam walked over to Miss Bennett. "Miss Bennett may I have the honor of this dance?"

Mary looked up at him shyly and said, "Certainty, but I must say I am not that good of a dancer."

"It's alright, I will tell you if you mess up or step on my toes."

He took her hand in his and led her to the makeshift dance floor. As they started dancing, Colonel Fitzwilliam looked into Mary's eyes and whispered, "You dance beautifully."

Mary blushed and quietly said, "thank you."

Colonel Fitzwilliam looked at their clasped hands and realized how perfectly Mary's hands fit into his. They way her eyes lit up when he said something funny. He looked into her eyes and lost himself in their beauty. He didn't want to ever let her go, but she would never fall in love with someone like him.

He was a redcoat and second son of an Earl. He didn't have a title or a large estate. All he had to offer was his love.

All he thought about that night was her smile, laugh, the way her eyes lit up, and the way he felt around her. He had to do something; he wasn't going to let her go.

Little did he know, the lady in the room next to him was having similar thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A month went by before Mary knew it. She was having so much fun at Pemberley. She spent many afternoons in the company of Colonel Fitzwilliam. They would spend many hours in the library reading or walking in the garden.

Mary knew she was falling in love with Colonel Fitzwilliam, but she was scared that he didn't feel the same way. She didn't want to be hurt.

She pulled herself away from her thoughts and concentrated on her book. She read for a few minutes before she lifted her head at the sound of footsteps.

The footsteps came closer and Colonel Fitzwilliam peeked his head around the corner. "Hiding from me, Miss Bennett?" he chuckled.

"Yes, I am actually. I thought I would get some reading done." Mary replied with a twinkle in her eye.

He chuckled and walked into the room. "I was just coming to find you."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you would join me on a picnic."

Mary's eyes sparkled as she replied, "that sounds wonderful."

They made their way downstairs and grabbed the picnic basket, a blanket, and a book. May put her hand on his arm and started walking. They decided to have lunch under a big oak tree.

After lunch, Mary took out the book she grabbed. Colonel Fitzwilliam lay on his back with his hands clasped behind his head listening to Mary read aloud.

Her voice was clear and sweet. He could listen to her talk for the rest of his life. He was falling in love with her more and more each day. He wanted to make his feelings known and make her his wife.

Even though he didn't have a large estate or servants, they could still live a comfortable life together. Spending time together and raising their children.

Tomorrow he would talk to Darcy about what he planned to do. He hoped to get his blessing to marry his sister in law. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Mary watching him.

Mary couldn't help but watch his face. He seemed so happy, so full of joy. He always found a way to make her laugh.

Richard turned his head and smiled. Mary blushed and looked down. "Were you watching me Miss Bennett?"

"Uhhh… You seemed so happy." She stammered.

"That's because I am." He replied looking her in the eye.

"And why might that be?" she quietly stated.

Colonel Fitzwilliam sat up and took her hands in his. Looking her in the eyes he replied, "Because I have spent the last month with you."

Mary looked at him with love filled eyes. "I have enjoyed your company too Colonel Fitzwilliam."

"Would you like to get up and stretch your leg?"

"Yes I would."

They packed up their picnic and continued on their walk.

Georgiana Darcy may have been a young woman but she knew what love looked like. It was the way her cousin Richard looked at her sister Mary.

She hoped everything worked out for them. She wanted to see them happy. She turned toward the window and watching Richard and Mary talking. They seemed moth even aware of each other's feelings.

Colonel Fitzwilliam and Mary spent the afternoon enjoying a peaceful walk around the ground of Pemberley. They didn't want to go in but it was getting close to dark.

"It's getting dark, we better head in."

Mary looked up at the sky and nodded.

They made their way into the house. They met Lizzy inside the drawing room. "How did you two enjoy your walk and picnic?"

Colonel Fitzwilliam looked at Mary and said, "It was wonderful. I had such pleasant company."

"Did you have a good time to Mary?"

"Yes, I had a splendid time. Colonel Fitzwilliam can really make you laugh."

"Thank you, Miss Bennett." Colonel Fitzwilliam replied.

The next morning after Colonel Fitzwilliam woke up; he went in search of William Darcy. He had to talk to him about Mary. He couldn't wait one more day.

Colonel Fitzwilliam stopped outside the study door and knocked. He waited till he heard 'come in.'

He stepped into the room and waited for Darcy to look up.

"Richard what can I do for you?" William asked with a twinkle in his eye. He had a hunch what Richard wanted to talk about.

"William, I have someone I want to talk to you about."

"Would that 'someone' be Miss Mary Bennett?"

"Yes, I know it has only been a short time, but I have fallen in love with her and I want to marry her."

"If that is what you want, then you have mine and Lizzy's blessing."

"Thanks, Darcy." Colonel Fitzwilliam said but he still did not move to leave.

"Richard, you can't stay in here all day. Go find Mary and tell her how you feel." William chuckled.

"Right." Colonel Fitzwilliam replied as he stepped out of the study. He stood there a moment before he went in search of Mary.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Colonel Fitzwilliam found Mary in the library. He cleared his throat and asked, "May I talk to you?"

Mary looked up and replied, "Yes you may."

He walked into the room and sat down next to her. Mary set her book down and turned to Colonel Fitzwilliam, "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes I did."

He took her hands in his and looked her in those beautiful eyes he fell in love with. "Mary, this past month has been fantastic. I got to spend time getting to know you better. Learning about your family, hobbies, and what makes you laugh."

"Mary, l love you and I never want to say goodbye. Will you marry me?"

"Richard, I love you too. I would be honored to become your wife." Mary said with love in her voice.

They looked at each other a moment with love filled eyes. Colonel Fitzwilliam leaned in for a kiss and Mary met him halfway.

That night at supper, Colonel Fitzwilliam stood up and cleared his throat. "I have an announcement to make." He said as he looked at Mary.

"Mary has agreed to marry me."

"Congratulations Richard and Mary." William replied.

Georgiana exclaimed, "I am so happy for you two!"

Lizzy stood up and hugged Mary. "I am so happy for you."

They spent the rest of the evening talking about the wedding.

Colonel Fitzwilliam spent the evening with Mary and writing a letter to Mr. Bennett.

_Dear Mr. Bennett,_

_I met your daughter, Miss Mary Bennett while staying at Pemberley. I am only a second son of the Earl of Matlock, so I don't have a large estate. But I will provide a comfortable home for your daughter._

_I love Mary with my whole heart and soul and I would like your permission to marry your daughter._

_Sincerely,_

_Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam_

Mr. Bennett was in his study when the morning post came. He opened the letter and stared at it. A man named Colonel Fitzwilliam was asking permission to marry his middle daughter. He supposed he would have to grant it. This was probably the only man who would be interested in her.

He got up and went in search of his wife. He found her with Kitty. "Mrs. Bennett, I have some interesting news you might want to hear?"

"Who's it from?" she asked as she moved to take the letter.

"A Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam." He replied.

Mrs. Bennett read the letter with wide eyes. She stared in open mouth shock. "I can't believe this Colonel Fitzwilliam wants to marry our Mary."

"Are we going to go meet him?"

"Yes we will. You and Kitty go and get your trunks ready. We will depart in the morning."

"Come on Kitty, let's go and pack."

"Mama, Kitty whined, why am I the only one who can't find a husband. Who would fall in love with Mary? She is so plain."

"Well Kitty, her father replied, it would seem that someone did."

"Oh, Mr. Bennett now Mary won't have to be a spinster and make my poor nerves worse." Mrs. Bennett loudly exclaimed.

They reached Pemberley by the next evening. The footman came in and announced, "Mr., Mrs., and Miss Bennett."

Mr. Darcy stood up and made the introductions. "Mr., Mrs., and Miss Bennett this is my sister Georgiana Darcy and Mary's fiancé Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Colonel Fitzwilliam," Mr. Bennett replied.

"Kitty," Mary said. "Would you like to join me and Georgiana?"

"Yes, thank you." Kitty politely replied.

"It's good to finally meet Lizzy and Mary's other sister," Georgiana replied.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too."

Mr. and Mrs. Bennett went and sat by William, Lizzy, and Colonel Fitzwilliam.

"Papa! It is so good to see you." Lizzy said as she went to hug her father. He held her close and whispered, "I have missed you, child."

"I have missed you too papa."

"Mary would you like to play a duet with me?" Georgiana asked.

"Yes."

They were all quiet as they listened to Mary and Georgiana play. When the song ended, they all applauded.

"Richard!" Georgiana exclaimed with a gleam in her eye. "You should sing with Mary."

Richard looked up startled. He looked at Mary hopefully and asked, "Miss Bennett, want to do a duet with me?"

She looked up and smiled, "I would love to."

Richard moved to stand by Mary. She started to play. He started to sing in a deep baritone.

_Our love is unconditional; we knew it from the start_

_ I see it in your eyes; you can feel it from my heart,_

_ From here on after let's stay the way we are right now,_

_ And share all the love and laughter_

_ That a lifetime will allow_

_ I cross my heart and promise to_

_ Give all I've got to give to make all your dreams come true._

_ In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine._

_ You will always be the miracle that make my life complete,_

_ And as long as there's a breath in me, I'll make yours just as sweet._

_ As we look into the future, it's as far as we can see,_

_ So let's make each tomorrow, be the best that it can be_

_ I cross my heart and promise to_

_ Give all I've got to give to make all your dreams come true._

_ In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine._

_ And if along the way we find a day it starts to storm,_

_ You've got the promise of my love to keep you warm._

_ In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine,_

_ A love as true as mine._

As the song ended Colonel Fitzwilliam looked at mary and whispered "I love you." She looked up into his love filled eyes and whispered, "I love you too."

"Colonel Fitzwilliam that was amazing. You have an amazing voice. Who knew someone could sing that low!" Mrs. Bennett exclaimed.

"Thank you Mrs. Bennett."

Mr. Bennett stood and said, "Colonel Fitzwilliam may I have a word with you?"

"Of course, Mr. Bennett."

They got up and walked to the library. "Colonel Fitzwilliam, I assume you know why my family and I came to Pemberley?"

"Yes sir, I do. It's about my desire to marry your daughter." He nervously replied.

"I wasn't sure of your affections for each other, but by your performance tonight, I can tell that you two truly love each other."

"Yes sir, we do."

"I give you my blessing to marry Mary."

"Thank you." Colonel Fitzwilliam replied as he walked out of the room and headed for the drawing room.

He stepped into the room and walked towards Mary. He sat down next to her and smiled, "Your father gave us his blessing."

She looked up at him with sparkling eyes and replied, "I was afraid he wouldn't."

"Now you can stop worrying and look forward to the coming weeks." He chuckled.

They spent the rest of the evening talking about their wedding and talking to their family.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Mary woke up the next morning too excited to sleep. She would become Mrs. Richard Fitzwilliam in three weeks. She got up, quickly dressed and headed outside.

She needed to release some energy and get some fresh air. She was walking enjoying the quiet when she saw someone coming towards her. She recognized the person as Colonel Fitzwilliam. She smiled and started running towards him. Richard met her halfway and swung her around in his arms. He chuckled and asked, "Did you need to escape the house too love."

He put her down as she said, "Yes, I want to get some fresh air before mother wakes up."

He chuckled, "I saw you out my window and thought I would join you."

"I'm glad you did because we won't have much time to ourselves soon."

"No, we won't. Not with your mother around and preparations for the wedding taking place." He sighed.

"Once the wedding is over, we will have all the day to spend with each other."

"That is a good thing." He replied as he swung her around again.

Mary squealed and said, "Richard put me down before someone sees us."

"Not before I do something I have waited all night to do." He laughed.

"And what might that be?" she asked as they locked eyes.

"This." He stated as he pulled her into his arms and soundly kissed her.

He broke slightly apart and said, "I love you Mary."

"I love you too Richard."

"Lizzy, Lizzy!" Mrs. Bennett demanded.

"Yes, mother?" Lizzy quietly asked.

"Have you seen Mary? We need to go shopping for her wedding clothes."

"I think her and Richard went for a walk."

"Will you come and find me when she returns?"

"Yes, I will."

Lizzy met Mary and Colonel Fitzwilliam in the entry way. "Mary, mother is looking for you."

Mary asked, "Why?"

"To go shopping for your wedding."

Mary sighed and looked at Colonel Fitzwilliam, "And now the madness begins."

He laughed and replied, "It will only be for a few weeks. Then I have you all to myself."

Mary smiled and followed Lizzy to her mother. They put on their outer garments and left to buy Mary's wedding clothes.

They spent the next two weeks making Pemberley look spectacular. They spent every day getting it ready for the wedding party.

Three days before the wedding Charles and Jane bingley arrived. "Jane!" Lizzy shouted as she ran to hug her sister.

"Elizabeth Anne Darcy, you should not be running in your condition!" William Darcy scolded.

Lizzy turned and faced William. "I'm sorry dear. I was just excited to see Jane."

"Lizzy, it's so good to see you." Jane interrupted.

"I can't believe our children will be born at the same time." Lizzy squealed.

"Yes, it is exciting." Bingley cut in.

Mr. Darcy interrupted and said, "Why don't we all go to the drawing room. I believe Mary and Colonel Fitzwilliam will be in shortly. They went for a walk."

They were enjoying a nice conversation and catching up when Mary and Colonel Fitzwilliam came in laughing.

Jane looked up and asked, "By the looks of you two, I would say you had a good time."

"Yes, we did Jane." Mary replied. "Jane do you and Charles remember Colonel Fitzwilliam?"

"Yes, we met him briefly at our wedding. It's good to see you again Colonel Fitzwilliam." Jane replied.

"Same to you Mrs. Bingley." Colonel Fitzwilliam replied.

"Colonel Fitzwilliam, how had Darcy been treating you?" Bingley asked.

"Like he usually does."

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about what they have been doing since marriage. They also spent it getting to know Mary's fiancé.

The morning of Mary's wedding dawned bright and sunny. Mary woke up and realized today was the last day before she married the man she loved.

Jane, Mrs. Bennett, Lizzy, Kitty, and Georgiana spent the morning getting Mary ready. A little before noon they were helped into the carriage and drove to the church.

"Mary, you look lovely. Colonel Fitzwilliam will make you a fine husband." Mr. Bennett replied as they waited for the doors to open.

"Thank you, papa." Mary replied with tears in her eyes.

The doors opened and the music started. Mary looked up at the man she loved. He looked at her with all the love in the world.

Mary thought, who knew her life would change so much in two months.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Epilogue

"Mama, Mama!" nine year old James shouted.

Mary looked up from her garden and asked, "James, why are you shouting?"

James smiled and replied, "because look what papa bought."

Mary stood with four month old Ava in her arms and walked towards James.

Richard rode in on a black stallion while leading a paint pony. Mary stared bright eyed as she asked, "Richard, why did you buy the paint pony?"

Richard dismounted and went over to kiss her. "It's for James and Isaac. They will be able to learn how to ride on a horse tamer than Blackjack."

"But Isaac is only six." Mary protested.

"It's good for a boy to learn young."

"Papa, Papa!" three year old Annie squealed as she ran to greet her father, followed by six puppies.

Richard crouched down and picked up his daughter. "Annie, were you playing with the puppies again?"

"They wanted to play." Annie sweetly replied.

Richard chuckled and kissed her cheek. Richard looked around and asked, "Where is Isaac?"

Mary replied, "He was playing in the big oak tree."

"Papa, your home!" six year old Isaac shouted as he ran into his arms. "I missed you papa."

"I have missed you all too." He replied as he put his arm around Mary's waist.

"Why don't we all go inside and I will fix some lunch." Mary replied.

"That sounds great." He said as they headed to the house.

After lunch, Richard asked, "you want to go to Bennett's birthday party next week at Pemberley?"

"Yes. I can't wait to see everybody again." Mary replied.

Bennett was Fitzwilliam and Elizabeth's first born. They decided to have a birthday party and Pemberley with all the aunts, uncles, grandparents, and cousins. They also had three other children: Eight year old William, four year old Annabelle, and eight month old Emily.

Jane and Charles Bingley had four children: nine year old Victoria followed by Brady, Tessa, and Charlie. Georgiana Darcy fell in love with and married Lord Stratford. They had three children: Josephine, Daniel and Andrew.

Kitty Bennett did find a husband and he was the love of her life. He name is Lord Jacobson. They have four children: Jackson, Carlene, Molly, and Alexander.

At the end of the week they arrived at Pemberley. Lizzy and William greeted them at the door. "Mary, it's so good to see you." Lizzy replied.

"Lizzy, it's so good to see you too." Mary replied.

"Everyone is in the backyard. The children are all playing together." Lizzy turned to Mary's children and told them to go play.

The children ran on ahead to join their cousins in a game of hide and seek. Lizzy asked Mary, "Can I hold little Ava?"

"Yes, she is getting a little heavy."

Lizzy took Ava and they walked over to Jane, Kitty, and Georgiana. "Mary!" Kitty exclaimed as she hugged her sister with little Alexander in her arms.

"Kitty, it's so good to see you."

After Kitty finished talking, Jane and Georgiana hugged Mary and said how much she missed seeing her.

The men walked over and said lunch is ready. They walked over to the children and told them it was time to eat. "Mama!" Jane's daughter Victoria asked, "When do we get cake?"

"We want cake!" all the children shouted together and marched around the yard asking for cake.

Richard said, "You guys will all get a big piece of cake after you eat lunch."

The children walked away to go get lunch. They all took their plates and sat around on the lawn in a circle. After lunch the children went up to their parents and asked if they could have cake yet. The grownups laughed and said they may.

Mr. and Mrs. Bennett watched all their children and grandchildren and smiled. Their family had certainly been blessed through the years.

After the party was over Mary and Richard collected their children and headed toward the carriage. Richard pulled Mary close and whispered, I love you more each day, sweetheart."

Mary looked up into his smiling face and said, "I love you too."

Richard and Mary would have never dreamed their life could be so perfect and so full of love. They truly were blessed.

**This is the end of Mary's and Richard's story. I am sorry to see come to an end. It was so much fun writing the story. I hope you had fun reading it!**


End file.
